Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)/Bracia Mowgliego
BRACIA MOWGLIEGO Hasło dał Chil ścierwnik — i już z mrocznych wądołów ''Mang nietoperz wyfrunął bez tremy. ''Pospędzano już trzody do zamkniętej zagrody — ''teraz do dnia my hasać będziemy! ''Hejże, nadszedł czas luby naszej siły i chluby! ''Górą kły i pazury, i szpony! ''Hej, słuchajcie wezwania! — Dobrych łowów każdemu, ''Kto przestrzega Praw Dżungli zielonej! Nocny śpiew dżungli Pewnego bardzo ciepłego wieczoru o godzinie siódmej zbudził się Ojciec Wilk, zażywający całodziennego wypoczynku wśród wzgórz Seeonee. Podrapał się, ziewnął i zaczął wyciągać jedną łapę po drugiej, chcąc pozbyć się sennego odrętwienia, jakie wyczuwał jeszcze w koniuszkach pazurów. Matka Wilczyca leżała na ziemi, zwiesiwszy wielki, szary nochal ponad czwórką szamoczących się z sobą i popiskujących wilczątek, a blask księżyca zaglądał w otwór jaskini, która była mieszkaniem całej tej gromadki. — Wrr! — odezwał się Ojciec Wilk. — Czas wziąć się znów do polowania! I już miał wyskoczyć na zbocze wzgórza, gdy jakiś mały cień z puszystym ogonem przeszedł przez próg i zajęczał: — Niech ci sprzyja szczęście, Wodzu Wilków; niech szczęście i mocne białe kły sprzyjają twojej szlachetnej dziatwie, by nigdy nie zapomniała o głodnych na tym świecie. Był to szakal Tabaqui, pieczeniarz i lizus. Wilki, żyjące w Indiach, czują do Tabaquiego odrazę za to, że ten włóczy się wszędzie, płatając psoty, znosząc plotki i zjadając łachmany oraz strzępy skóry ze śmietników wiejskich. Poza tym jednak boją się go, gdyż Tabaqui w większym stopniu niż ktokolwiek w dżungli jest skłonny do ulegania szaleństwu; wówczas zapomina, że bał się kogoś kiedykolwiek, i biegnie przez las, kąsając każdego, kogo napotka. Nawet tygrys ucieka i kryje się, ilekroć Tabaqui oszaleje, gdyż szaleństwo jest największym nieszczęściem, jakie spaść może na dzikie stworzenie. My chorobę tę zwiemy wścieklizną, ale zwierzęta dżungli nadają jej nazwę ''dewanee — szaleństwo — i uciekają przed nią. — Wejdźże więc i rozejrzyj się wokoło — odrzekł Ojciec Wilk — ale jedzenia tu nie znajdziesz. — Jużci, dla wilka go nie starczy — rzekł Tabaqui — ale dla takiego chudziny jak ja nawet sucha kość będzie wspaniałą ucztą. Kimże jesteśmy — my gidur-log (szakale) — byśmy mogli grymasić i wybredzać w jedzeniu? Powlókł się w głąb jaskini. Znalazł tam kość antylopy z odrobiną mięsa. Usiadł i jął z radością chrupać niedogryzek. — Wielkie dzięki za tak smaczny posiłek — odezwał się, oblizując wargi. — Jakże piękne są twe szlachetne szczenięta! Jakże piękne mają ślepia! A przy tym jakie jeszcze młode! Zaprawdę, powinienem mieć w pamięci, że dzieci królów są od samego urodzenia dorosłe. Tabaqui, równie jak ktokolwiek inny, wiedział dobrze, że nie ma gorszego nieszczęścia, jak mówić pochlebstwa w oczy dzieciom — więc miło mu było patrzeć na zmartwioną minę Matki Wilczycy i Ojca Wilka. Siedział spokojnie, radując się wyrządzoną przez siebie przykrością, po czym rzekł złośliwie: — Shere Khan, który jest Olbrzymi, zmienił łowisko. W ciągu najbliższego miesiąca będzie polował pośród naszych gór. Sam mi o tym opowiadał. Shere Khan był to tygrys, który przemieszkiwał o dwadzieścia mil opodal nad brzegami rzeki Waingangi'Wainganga' — indyjska nazwa Gangesu. — Wara! — szczeknął gniewnie Ojciec Wilk. — Według Praw Dżungli nie wolno mu bez stosownego ostrzeżenia zmieniać siedziby. On tu nam wypłoszy wszelką zwierzynę w okręgu mil dziesięciu, a ja... ja muszę teraz polować za dwoje. — Jego matka nie bez powodu nazwała go Lungri (Kuternogą) — odezwała się spokojnie Matka Wilczyca. — Od urodzenia kulał na jedną nogę. Z tego powodu zabijał jedynie bydło. Teraz wieśniacy znad Waingangi są źli na niego, więc on tu nadciągnął, żeby rozeźlić naszych wieśniaków. Będą przeszukiwali dżunglę, by go wytropić, gdy jego już dawno w niej nie będzie, a my i nasze dzieci musimy uciekać, gdy trawy staną w ogniu. Doprawdy, żywimy dla Shere Khana wielką wdzięczność! — Czy mam mu donieść o waszej wdzięczności? — zapytał Tabaqui. — Fora ze dwora! — warknął Ojciec Wilk. — Wynoś się i poluj wraz ze swym panem. Jak na jedną noc, wyrządziłeś aż nazbyt wiele szkody! — Odchodzę — odpowiedział spokojnie Tabaqui. — Możecie usłyszeć głos Shere Khana... tam poniżej... w zaroślach. Ja wolałbym uwolnić się od tego posłowania. Ojciec Wilk jął nadsłuchiwać. Hen w dolinie zbiegającej ku małej rzeczułce posłyszał oschłe, gniewne, chrapliwe, przeciągłe miaukoty tygrysa, który nic nie złowił i nie zważa na to, iż cała dżungla wie już o tym. — Głupiec! — odezwał się Ojciec Wilk. — Od takiego hałasu rozpoczyna nocną pracę! Czyżby sądził, że nasze antylopy są podobne do opasłych bawołów znad Waingangi, z którymi dotąd miewał do czynienia? — Pst! Nie na bawołu ani antylopę poluje on dzisiejszej nocy — odpowiedziała Matka Wilczyca. — On poluje na Człowieka. Miauczenie przeszło w huczący pomruk, który zdawał się nadchodzić ze wszystkich naraz stron świata. Jest to ten hałas, który do dzikiej trwogi doprowadza drwali i włóczęgów śpiących pod gołym niebem i nieraz sprawia, iż wpadają w samą paszczękę tygrysa. — Człowieka — odezwał się Ojciec Wilk ukazując wszystkie lśniąco białe zęby. — Fe! Czyż tak mało chrząszczy i żab w zbiornikach wody, iż on musi zjadać ludzi... i to jeszcze na naszych łowiskach? Prawo Dżungli, które niczego nie nakazuje bez powodu, zabrania wszelkim zwierzętom zjadać Człowieka, wyjąwszy ten wypadek, gdy ktoś zabija, by pokazać swym dzieciom, jak się zabija, a wtedy musi polować poza terenem łowieckim swej gromady lub plemienia. Istotna przyczyna leży w tym, że zabijanie ludzi pociąga za sobą prędzej czy później nadejście białych ludzi, siedzących na słoniach i zbrojnych w strzelby, oraz setek brunatnych ludzi z gongami, rakietami i pochodniami. Cierpi na tym wszystko, co żyje w dżungli. Ale zwierzęta w rozmowach z sobą podają inną przyczynę: oto Człowiek jest najsłabszym i najbardziej bezbronnym ze wszystkich żywiąt, więc czynienie mu krzywdy nie licowałoby z honorem myśliwca. Powiadają też — a to już jest prawdą — że zjadacze ludzi nabawiają się świerzbu i tracą zęby. Pomruk stawał się głośniejszy i zakończył się wydartym z pełnego gardła krzykiem: „Aaarh!” Było to hasło tygrysiego natarcia. Następnie rozległo się wycie — wprost nietygrysie wycie — Shere Khana. — Chybił! — ozwała się Matka Wilczyca. — Co to takiego! Ojciec Wilk wybiegł na kilka kroków i posłyszał, jak Shere Khan mruczał i mamrotał gniewnie, tarzając się w zaroślach. — Dureń! Nie zdobył się na nic innego, jak na to, by skoczyć na ognisko obozujących drwali i poparzyć sobie stopy! — rzekł Ojciec Wilk pochrząkując. — Tabaqui jest przy nim. — Coś wdziera się na wzgórze — odezwała się Matka Wilczyca nadstawiając ucha. — Bądźcie gotowi! Krzaki w gęstwinie zaszeleściły z cicha. Ojciec Wilk przypadł plackiem do ziemi, gotów poderwać się każdej chwili. Gdybyście wówczas byli świadkami tej sceny, zobaczylibyście najdziwniejszą rzecz pod słońcem: wilk zatrzymał się w pół skoku! Zanim rozpoznał to, na co miał się rzucić, już dał susa, a następnie usiłował się cofnąć. W rezultacie zrobił szczupaka na jakie cztery do pięciu stóp w górę i spadł niemal w tym samym miejscu, gdzie był odbił się od ziemi. — Człowiek! — warknął. — Szczenię ludzkie. Patrzcie no! Wprost przed nim stał, trzymając się niskiej gałęzi, naguśki, o brunatnej cerze bobas, który dopiero co nauczył się chodzić — miła kruszyna, z dołkami na pulchnej buzi, jakiej jeszcze nigdy dotąd nocną porą nie widziano w wilczej jaskini. Spojrzał prosto w twarz wilkowi i roześmiał się. — Więc to jest ludzkie szczenię? — zapytała Matka Wilczyca. — Nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się widzieć małego człowieka. Dawać go tu! Wilk, przyzwyczajony do przenoszenia swych małych, potrafi w razie potrzeby trzymać w pysku jajko, nie naruszając skorupy. Choć więc szczęki Ojca Wilczura zwarły się tuż przy plecach chłopaka, jednakże dziecko, gdy je złożył pomiędzy wilczętami, nie miało nigdzie nawet skóry zdrapanej od jego zębów. — Jaki mały! Jaki naguśki, jaki odważny i śmiały! — przemówiła tkliwie Matka Wilczyca. Tymczasem bobas przepychał się między wilczętami, by dostać się jak najbliżej do ciepłej, kosmatej piersi wilczycy. — Oho! On już wraz z innymi zabrał się do jedzenia. A więc to tak wygląda szczenię ludzkie! No, no! Byłże kiedy taki wilk, który by się mógł tym poszczycić, że wśród swej dziatwy miał szczenię ludzkie? — Słyszałem nieraz o podobnych wypadkach... nie zdarzyło się to jednak nigdy w naszych czasach ani w naszym stadzie — odpowiedział Ojciec Wilk. — On jest zupełnie nie owłosiony, a ja mógłbym go zabić jednym ruchem łapy. Ale spójrz no, on patrzy prosto w oczy i wcale się nie boi. W tej chwili blask księżyca, oświecający przednią część jaskini, uległ zaćmieniu, gdyż u wnijścia pojawił się olbrzymi, kanciasty łeb i szerokie barki Shere Khana. Poza nim zaś rozległ się piskliwy głos Tabaquiego: — Wszedł tutaj, tu wszedł, łaskawy panie! — Shere Khan czyni nam wielki zaszczyt swą obecnością — przemówił Ojciec Wilk, ale z oczu bił mu wielki gniew. — W ja-kimże celu Shere Khan do nas zawitał? — Po moją zdobycz — odpowiedział Shere Khan. — Tędy przechodziło szczenią ludzkie. Jego rodzice zbiegli przede mną. Oddajcie mi je! Prawdziwe były słowa Ojca Wilka! Shere Khan skoczył był na ognisko drwala i poparzył sobie stopy, a ból stąd powstały przywiódł go do wściekłości. Atoli Ojciec Wilk wiedział, że wylot jaskini był nazbyt wąski, by tygrys mógł się przezeń przedostać. Nawet w tym miejscu, gdzie Shere Khan w danej chwili się znajdował, było tak ciasno, iż cztery łapska i tułów zwierzęcia nie miały najmniejszej swobody działania... W podobnym położeniu byłby człowiek, który by chciał walczyć wlazłszy do beczki. — Wilki są Wolnym Plemieniem — odrzekł Ojciec Wilk — przeto podlegają rozkazom Naczelnika Gromady, a nie pierwszego lepszego pręgatego bydłobójcy. Ludzkie szczenię do nas należy... i możemy je zabić, jeśli taka nasza wola. — Wasza wola i nie wasza wola! Co tu gadać o czyjejś woli? Na Byka, któregom zabił! Czyż mam tu stać z nosem wetkniętym w waszą psią norę, by wypraszać to, co mi się prawnie należy?! To ja, Shere Khan, do was mówię! Ryczenie tygrysa napełniło grzmotem całą jaskinię. Matka Wilczyca oderwała się od swych małych i skoczyła w przód, a jej oczy mignęły zielonawym blaskiem w ciemności, niby dwa księżyce, mierząc się z rozjarzonymi oczyma Shere Khana. — A ja, Raksha (Diablica), odpowiem ci na to! Szczenię ludzkie do mnie należy... wiedz o tym, Lungri! Jest moje i do mnie należy! My go nie zabijemy! Będzie żyło, by mogło biegać i polować wraz z naszą Gromadą... aż w końcu... wiedz no o tym, ty łowco małych, nieowłosionych szczeniąt, zjadaczu żab, morderco ryb!... Ono zapoluje i na ciebie! A teraz zabieraj się stąd, bo na Sambhura, któregom zabiła (ja nie żywię się zdychającym bydłem!), powleczesz się do swej mamy, bardziej jeszcze utykając na nogę niż kiedykolwiek w życiu, ty bestio napiętnowana ogniem na pośmiewisko całej dżungli! Kysz-sz! Ojciec Wilk patrzył w zdumieniu... Już niemal zatarły mu się w pamięci owe dni, gdy w chlubnej walce z pięcioma wilczurami zdobył Matkę Wilczycę i gdy ona biegała ze stadem, nie bezpodstawnie nosząc przydomek Diablicy. Wpierw Shere Khan nie wahał się patrzeć w oczy Ojcu Wilkowi, teraz jednak nie śmiał zadzierać z Matką Wilczycą, gdyż wiedział, że w obecnej sytuacji miała nad nim, ze względu na swe stanowisko, stanowczą przewagę i gotowa była walczyć na śmierć i życie. Warcząc wycofał się z wylotu jaskini, a znalazłszy się na swobodzie, krzyknął: — Szczekaj, burku, na swoim podwórku! Zobaczymy, co o tym przyhołubianiu ludzkich szczeniąt powie wasza Gromada! Szczenie do mnie należy i wiedzcie o tym, kitoogoniaści złodzieje, iż kiedyś dostanę je w swoje łapy! Matka Wilczyca sapiąc legła znów pośród wilczątek, a Ojciec Wilk odezwał się do niej z powagą: — W słowach Shere Khana było sporo prawdy. Musimy pokazać to szczenię Gromadzie. Czy jeszcze masz ochotę chować je, Matko? — Chować je! — żachnęła się wilczyca. — Przyszło to-to w nocy, goluteńkie, przez wszystkich opuszczone i głodniuśkie... a nie bało się nic a nic! Patrz, już ci jednego z mych smyków odtrąciło na bok! Ten kulawy rzeźnik byłby zabił to maleństwo i uciekłby nad Waingangę, a tutejsi wieśniacy, powodowani zemstą, urządziliby obławę na nasze leżyska! Czy mam go chować? Jużci, że będę go chowała! Leż spokojnie, żabuchno. O mój Mowgli — bo będę cię odtąd nazywała Mowglim, czyli Żabą — nadejdzie czas, kiedy zapolujesz na Shere Khana, jak on dziś polował na ciebie! — Ale co na to powie Gromada? — zagadnął Ojciec Wilk, Prawo Dżungli całkiem wyraźnie głosi, że wilkowi mającemu rodzinę wolno mieszkać z dala od Gromady, do której należy, ale gdy jego wilczęta na tyle już podrosną, iż mogą stać o własnej sile, winien przyprowadzić je na Wiec Gromadzki, odbywający się zazwyczaj raz na miesiąc przy pełni księżyca, by wilki mogły się z nimi zapoznać. Po tych oględzinach wilczęta mogą sobie hasać, gdzie im się podoba — a póki nie upolują pierwszego kozła, byłoby zbrodnią nie do przebaczenia, gdyby który z dorosłych wilków, należących do Gromady, ważył się choćby jedno z nich zabić. Zabójcę — o ile dowiedzie mu się winy — czeka kara śmierci. Zastanowiwszy się nieco, sami dojdziecie do wniosku, że inaczej być nie może. Ojciec Wilk czekał do czasu, póki jego małe nie nauczyły się jako tako biegać, po czym w noc Wiecu Gromadzkiego powiódł je wraz z Mowglim i Matką Wilczycą na Skałę Narady. Tę nazwę nosił wierzchołek wzgórza zasypany rumowiskiem kamiennych brył i głazów, gdzie mogło się przyczaić choćby sto wilków. Akela, wielki, szary Wilk Samotnik, który dzięki swej sile przewodził całej gromadzie, rozciągnął się jak długi na głazie stanowiącym zwykłe jego siedlisko, poniżej zaś zasiadło czterdzieści — a może i więcej — wilków wszelakiej maści i wielkości: począwszy od weteranów o borsukowatej sierści, którzy w pojedynkę dawali sobie radę z kozłem antylopy, a skończywszy na młodych, czarnych trzylatkach, które mniemały, iż potrafią dokonać tegoż czynu. Wilk Samotnik już od roku przewodził Gromadzie. W latach młodszych dwukrotnie złapano go w pastkę, a raz oćwiczono go kijami i porzucono, mniemając, że już puścił z siebie ostatnią parę. Miał więc sposobność poznać zwyczaje i nałogi ludzkie. Na Skale Narady nie marnowano nigdy słów bez potrzeby. Wilczęta harcowały i borykały się z sobą pośrodku koła, w którym zasiadały ich matki i ojcowie, od czasu do czasu zaś ten lub ów starszy wilk spokojnie podchodził ku któremuś z wilcząt, przyglądał mu się bacznie i powracał na swoje miejsce, nie czyniąc przy tym najmniejszego szelestu. Czasami któraś z matek wyprowadzała swoje wilczątko na przestrzeń lepiej oświetloną księżycem, chcąc się upewnić, że nie przeoczono jej pociechy. Akela ze swego siedziska wołał ustawicznie: — Znacie Prawo... znacie Prawo! Przypatrzcie się im dobrze, o Wilcy! A trwożne matki podchwytywały okrzyk: — Przypatrzcie się... przypatrzcie się dobrze, o Wilcy! Aż przyszedł czas, gdy Matce Wilczycy zjeżyła się szczecina na szyi, bo oto Ojciec Wilk wprowadził Mowgliego, czyli Żabę (jak oboje nazywali chłopca), w sam środek koła. Chłopak usiadł śmiejąc się wesoło i zaczął bawić się okrągłymi kamykami, połyskującymi w świetle księżyca. Akela ani razu nie podniósł łba wtulonego pomiędzy przednie łapy, ale wciąż jednostajnym głosem powtarzał nawoływanie: — Przypatrzcie się dobrze-e-e! Naraz spoza skał ozwał się ryk stłumiony — i głos Shere Khana zawrzasnął: — To szczenię do mnie należy! Oddajcie mi je! Cóż może obchodzić Wolne Plemię dola ludzkiego szczenięcia! Akela nawet nie nadstawił słuchów baczniej. Odezwał się tylko: — Przypatrzcie się dobrze, o Wilcy! Cóż mogą obchodzić Wolne Plemię czyjekolwiek rozkazy, prócz rozkazów Wolnego Plemienia? Przypatrzcie się dobrze-e-e! Tymczasem rozległ się chór głuchych pomruków i jeden z czterolatków rzucił Akeli pytanie postawione przez Shere Khana: — Co może obchodzić Wolne Plemię dola ludzkiego szczenięcia? Prawa Dżungli głoszą, że jeżeli zachodzi spór, czy młode szczenię ma być przyjęte do Gromady, tedy musi za nim głosować przynajmniej dwoje członków Gromady, którzy nie są ani jego ojcem, ani matką. — Kto głosuje za tym szczenięciem? — zapytał Akela. — Kto z Wolnego Plemienia głosuje za nim? Nikt nie odpowiedział na to wezwanie, a Matka stała w pogotowiu, by w razie czego wystąpić do walki, która — wedle jej mniemania — byłaby już ostatnią walką w jej życiu. Ale nagle zerwał się z miejsca jedyny obcy zwierz, dopuszczony do udziału w Wiecu Gromady. Był nim Baloo, opasły niedźwiedź brunatny, wykładający wilczętom Prawo Dżungli — stary Baloo, któremu wolna chadzać, gdzie mu się tylko podoba, jako że żywi się jedynie korzonkami, miodem i orzechami. Stanął na tylnych łapach i chrząknął głośno. — Chodzi o ludzkie szczenię... o ludzkie szczenię? — odezwał się. — Ja głosuję za ludzkim szczenięciem! Ludzkie szczenię nie może nam zrobić nic złego. Nie mam ci ja daru wymowy, ale mówię świętą prawdę. Pozwólcie mu biegać z Gromadą i zaliczcie go w jej poczet. Ja biorę na siebie jego naukę. — Jeszcze jednego nam potrzeba — ozwał się Akela. — Baloo, który jest nauczycielem naszych dzieci, dał głos za ludzkim szczenięciem. Kto dołączy się do głosu Baloo? Jakiś czarny cień spadł nagle w sam środek koła. Była to Czarna Pantera, Bagheera. Miała na całym ciele skórą czarną jak atrament — jednakże w pewnym oświetleniu można było dostrzec na niej cętki podobne do wzorców na adamaszku. Każdy znał Bagheerę i nikt nie miał ochoty włazić jej w drogę: była bowiem przebiegła jak Tabaqui, odważna jak dziki bawół, a bezwzględna jak słoń zraniony. Głos jednak miała słodki jak miód dzikich pszczół sączący się z dziupli, a skórę miększą od puchu. — Cny Akelo i ty, Wolne Plemię! — zamruczała. — Nie jestem, upoważniona do udziału w waszym zgromadzeniu... atoli Prawo Dżungli powiada, że w wypadkach spornych wolno za pomocą okupu ocalić życie nowego szczenięcia. Prawo to jednakże nie określa, komu wolno czy nie wolno składać ten okup. Czy nie mam racji? — Słusznie mówi! Słusznie! — ozwały się młode, głodne wilczęta. — Słuchajcie Bagheery. Można złożyć okup za szczenię. Tak głosi Prawo. — Ponieważ wiem, że nie jestem upoważniona do przemawiania na tym miejscu, proszę was o udzielenie mi głosu. — Mów! Mów! — zawołało ze dwadzieścia głosów. — Byłoby hańbą zabijać nieowłosione szczenię. Czyż nie lepiej zapolować na nie, gdy podrośnie? Baloo przed chwilą wziął je w obronę. Otóż ja do słów Baloo dodam byka, i to tłustego — świeżo zabitego o pół mili stąd — jeżeli zgodnie z Prawem przyjmiecie ludzkie szczenię do swego grona. Czy macie jakie skrupuły? Na to zerwała się wrzawa kilkudziesięciu głosów: — Czym tu się przejmować? Szczenię i tak zemrze w czasie deszczów zimowych... lub wypali się od słonecznego skwaru. Cóż złego może nam wyrządzić ta goła żaba? Niech sobie biega z naszą Gromadą! Gdzież ten byk, Bagheero?... Przyjmijmy to szczenię do naszego grona! A potem rozległo się głuche naszczekiwanie Akeli: — Przypatrzcie się dobrze... przypatrzcie się dobrze, o Wilcy! Mowgli wciąż zabawiał się kamyczkami i nie zwracał uwagi na to, że wilki — jeden po drugim — podchodziły ku niemu i przyglądały mu się ze wszystkich stron. W końcu wszystkie zeszły ze wzgórza, by zabrać zabitego byka; pozostali jedynie Akela, Bagheera, Baloo i pobratymcy Mowgliego. Shere Khan ryczał jeszcze przez noc całą, gdyż gniewało go to niepomiernie, że Mowgli nie dostał się w jego ręce. — Rycz sobie zdrowo! — mruknęła Bagheera pod wąsem. — Nadejdzie czas, kiedy to gołe stworzonko każe ci ryczeć na inną nutę... chyba że nie znam się na ludziach. — Dobrze postąpiłaś — odezwał się Akela. — Ludzie, jako też ich szczenięta, są niesłychanie mądrzy. Ten malec może się kiedyś przydać... — Tak jest, może się przydać w potrzebie... bo nikt nie może żywić nadziei, byś miał po wieczne czasy przewodzić Gromadzie! — dodała Bagheera. Akela nic nie odpowiedział. Zamyślił się o tej chwili, która przyjść musi na prowodyra wszelkiej gromady — o chwili, gdy opuszczać go zaczynają siły, aż do cna osłabiony ginie pod kłami podwładnych mu wilków, a jego miejsce obejmuje nowy naczelnik, by w swoim czasie zginąć też w sposób podobny. — Zabierz go stąd! — odezwał się Baloo do Ojca Wilka. — Wychowuj go, jak przystało na członka Wolnego Plemienia. W ten sposób — dzięki poczciwemu słowu niedźwiedzia Baloo oraz za cenę byka — Mowgli stał się obywatelem Gromady Wilków Seeoneeńskich. A teraz musicie się z tym zgodzić, że przeskoczymy całe dziesięć czy jedenaście lat i tylko domyślać się będziemy tego czarownego trybu życia, jakie wiódł Mowgli pomiędzy wilkami; gdyby to wszystko spisać, zapełniłoby się tym niejedną książkę. Wzrastał w gronie wilcząt, choć te — rzecz oczywista — były już dorosłymi wilkami, gdy on jeszcze nie przestał być dzieckiem. Ojciec Wilk wdrażał go do swego zawodu i pouczał o różnych sprawach dżungli — aż w końcu każdy szelest w trawie, każde tchnienie ciepłego nocnego powiewu, każde westchnienie sowy przelatującej nad jego głową, każdy zgrzyt pazurków nietoperza przysiadającego na chwilę na drzewie i każde pluśnięcie rybki w stawie nabrały dlań tego znaczenia, jakie ma personel kancelaryjny w życiu człowieka prowadzącego rozległe interesy. Gdy nie był zajęty nauką, kładł się w słońcu i spał, pożywiał się i znów kładł się do spania. Gdy mu dokuczał brud lub gorąco, taplał się i pływał w leśnych jeziorkach, a gdy miał oskomę na miód (Baloo opowiadał mu, że miód i orzechy są równie dobre w smaku, jak surowe mięso), wdrapywał się ku barciom, a Bagheera pokazywała mu, jak się to robi. Kładła się na jednym z konarów i nawoływała: — Chodź no tutaj, Mały Bracie! Początkowo Mowgli gramolił się jak trójpalcowy leniwiec; później jednak nauczył się skakać z gałęzi na gałąź niemal tak śmiało jak szara małpa. W czasie zebrań gromadzkich miał swoje miejsce na Skale Narady. Tam dokonał następującego odkrycia: ilekroć wpatrzył się uporczywie w jakiegoś wilka, wilk natychmiast spuszczał oczy w dół. Odtąd Mowgli często dla zabawy wpatrywał się w oczy wilkom. Kiedy indziej zabawiał się wyciąganiem długich cierni z łap swych przyjaciół — albowiem wilkom bardzo dokuczają ciernie i rzepie, które wpijają się im w skórę. Nocą schodził ku uprawnym niwom u podnóża góry i z wielką ciekawością przyglądał się wieśniakom po chatach — ale do ludzi żywił nieufność, gdyż Bagheera pokazała mu czworoboczną skrzynię z potrzaskiem, tak zręcznie ukrytą wśród dżungli, iż o mało nie wpadł do niej — i wyjaśniła mu, że to pastka do chwytania zwierząt. Nade wszystko lubił chodzić z Begheerą w mroczną i ciepłą głąb matecznika, przesypiać gnuśnie wlokące się dnie, a nocą przyglądać się, jak poluje Bagheera. Gdy jej dokuczał głód, polowała na prawo i lewo; tak samo postępował Mowgli — z jednym tylko wyjątkiem: gdy już na tyle podrósł, że mógł to i owo zrozumieć, Bagheera pouczyła go, iż nie wolno mu nigdy tknąć bydła, jako że za cenę byka został przyjęty do Gromady Wilczej. — Cała dżungla do ciebie należy — mówiła Bagheera — i możesz zabijać wszystko, co tylko potrafisz zabić; jednakże przez wzgląd na byka, który był twoim okupem, nie wolno ci zabijać ani zjadać bydła zarówno starego, jak i młodego. Tak nakazuje Prawo Dżungli. A Mowgli stosował się ściśle do tego nakazu. I tak rósł i nabierał sił, jak to bywa z chłopcem, który nic nie wie o uczeniu się lekcji i który nie potrzebuje myśleć o niczym, jak tylko o jedzeniu. Matka Wilczyca wspominała mu kilkakrotnie, że Shere Khan jest stworzeniem, któremu nie należy ufać, oraz kładła mu w uszy, że kiedyś powinien zabić Shere Khana. Gdyby takiej rady udzieliła któremu z młodych wilcząt, pamiętałoby zawsze o jej słowach. Mowgli jednak zapominał o nich, ponieważ był tylko chłopcem — choć gdyby umiał mówić którymkolwiek z ludzkich języków, nazywałby sam siebie niewątpliwie wilkiem. A Shere Khan wciąż stawał mu na drodze w dżungli. W miarę jak stary Akela niedołężniał z wiekiem, kulawy tygrys jął coraz silniej bratać się z młodszym pokoleniem Plemienia Wilków. Za byle ochłap młode wilczki były gotowe pójść za nim — do czego Akela nigdy by nie dopuścił, gdyby czuł się na siłach utrzymywać należny sobie posłuch i poszanowanie. Przeto Shere Khan głaskał próżność swych towarzyszów, wyrażając zdziwienie, że tak dzielni łowcy dają się za nos wodzić zdychającemu wilkowi i ludzkiemu szczenięciu. — Mówiono mi — powiadał Shere Khan — że na Wiecu Gromadzkim nie odważacie się spojrzeć mu w oczy. A młode wilczęta jeżyły groźnie sierść i warczały. Bagheera, która umiała zawsze wypatrzyć i podsłuchać, co się święci, kilkakrotnie klarowała Mowgliemu, że Shere Khan nosi się z myślą, by pewnego pięknego dnia sprzątnąć go ze świata. Ale Mowgli, śmiejąc się, odpowiadał: — Mam za sobą Gromadę i mam ciebie... a i Baloo, choć tak ociężały, potrafiłby ze dwa razy machnąć łapą w mej obronie. Czegóż miałbym się obawiać? Pewnego bardzo ciepłego dnia doszła do Bagheery nowa wieść, przyniesiona przez kogoś, kto ją słyszał własnymi uszyma; być może, że tym zwiastunem był jeżozwierz Ikki. W każdym razie, gdy Mowgli spoczywał w mateczniku dżungli, złożywszy głowę na pięknym, czarnym futrze Bagheery, ona odezwała sią do niego: — Mały Bracie, ileż to razy mówiłam ci, że Shere Khan jest twym wrogiem? — Tyle razy, ile jest orzechów na tej palmie — odpowiedział Mowgli, który, ma się rozumieć, nie umiał liczyć. — I cóż z tego? Chce mi się spać, Bagheero... a Shere Khan to istota długo-ogoniasta i hałaśliwa... jak paw Mao. — Teraz nie czas na spanie. Baloo wie o tymi, wiem ja, wie i Gromada... wiedzą nawet głupiuśkie sarniuki. Także i Tabaqui mówił mi o tymi. — Ho! Ho! — odrzekł Mowgli. — Tabaqui przyszedł niedawno do mnie, plotąc trzy po trzy, że jestem nieowłosionym szczenięciem, ludzkim i że nie umiem wykopywać trufli. W odpowiedzi na to złapałem Tabaquiegp za ogon i grzmotnąłem nim dwa razy o pień palmy, by dać mu lekcję dobrego wychowania. — Postąpiłeś niemądrze, bo choć Tabaqui jest wielkim szkodnikiem, jednakże mógłbyś od niego dowiedzieć się niejednej rzeczy, która by ci się bardzo przydała. Otwórz oczy, Mały Bracie! Shere Khan nie waży się zabić ciebie w dżungli; ale pamiętaj, że Akela bardzo się zestarzał, a wkrótce nadejdzie dzień, w którym nie potrafi upolować kozła... odtąd nie będzie on już naczelnikiem Plemienia. Również i wilki, które ci się przyglądały, gdy cię przyprowadzono po raz pierwszy na Skałę Narady, dziś przeważnie już zestarzały się, a młode wilczki, podbechtane przez Shere Khana, uważają, że dla ludzkiego szczenięcia nie ma miejsca W Wilczej Gromadzie. Wkrótce wyrośniesz; na człowieka. — I czemuż to dorosłemu człowiekowi nie wolno biegać wraz z braćmi? — odburknął Mowgli. — Wszak urodziłem się wdżungli, a W naszej Gromadzie nie było takiego wilka, któremu bym nie wyciągnął ciernia z łapy. Któż by wątpił, że oni są moimi braćmi? Bagheera wyciągnęła się całą długpśeią ciała i przymrużyła oczy. — Mały Bracie — odezwała się — dotknij mnie tu, pod szczęką. Mowgli wyciągnął brunatną, krzepką rękę i tuż pod jedwabistym podbródkiem Bagheery, gdzie olbrzymie, falujące muskuły kryły się za osłoną gładkiego owłosienia, namacał skrawek skóry całkowicie wyliniały. — W całej dżungli nikt nie wie, że ja, Bagheera, noszę to piętno... ten ślad obroży. A przecie, Mały Bracie, jam urodziła się pomiędzy ludźmi i matka moja zmarła pomiędzy ludźmi... w królewskim zwierzyńcu w Udajpurze. To było powodem, że zapłaciłam okup za ciebie na Wiecu Wilczej Gromady, gdy byłeś małym, goluśkim szczeniątkiem. Tak jest, ja także urodziłam się pomiędzy ludźmi. Wówczas to ani razu nie widziałam dżungli; poprzez kraty podawano mi jadło na żelaznej misie. Pewnej nocy poczułam, że jestem panterą — Bagheera — a nie zabawką ludzką. Jednym ciosem łapy skruszyłam słabą kratę i uciekłam... a ponieważ nauczyłam się ludzkich fortelów, stałam się większym postrachem dżungli niźli Shere Khan. Nie jest że to prawdą? — Tak jest — odpowiedział Mowgli. — Cała dżungla boi się Bagheery... wyjątkiem jest tylko Mowgli. — Ach, ty jesteś ludzkim szczenięciem — rzekła z wielką tkliwością Czarna Pantera — i jak ja powróciłam do mej dżungli, tak samo ty w końcu musisz powrócić do ludzi... do ludzi, którzy są twoimi braćmi... Musisz powrócić... o ile nie zabiją cię wilki na Wiecu Gromadzkim. — Ale czemu... czemu ktoś pragnąłby mnie zabić? — zapytał Mowgli. — Patrz mi w oczy — odrzekła Bagheera. Mowgli jął wpatrywać się w jej oczy. W pół minuty później wielka pantera odwróciła w bok głowę. — Oto jest przyczyna — odpowiedziała przebierając łapą wśród liści. — Nawet ja nie umiem patrzeć ci w oczy... a przecież urodziłam się między ludźmi i kocham cię, Mały Bracie. Inni nienawidzą cię za to, że nie mogą zmierzyć się z tobą wzrokiem... za to, że jesteś mądry... że wyciągałeś im z łap ciernie... za to, że jesteś człowiekiem. — Nie wiedziałem o tymi — odrzekł Mowgli markotnie, a brew mu się nasępiła ciężkim łukiem. — Jak opiewa Prawo Dżungli? Najpierw uderzaj, a potem dopiero głosu dobywaj. Już z samej twej beztroski zwierzęta poznają w tobie człowieka. Ale miejże się na baczności. Trapi mnie myśl, że skoro tylko Akela poszkapi się w łowach (a na każdej wyprawie coraz mu ciężej przychodzi upolować kozła), Gromada wywrze swój gniew na nim i na tobie. Zwołają wiec na Skale Narady... a wówczas... a wówczas... Ledwie domówiwszy tych słów Bagheera poderwała się z miejsca. — Mam, mam pomysł! Biegnij co żywo w dolinę, ku chatom ludzkim, i przynieś no stamtąd odrobinę Czerwonego Kwiecia, które oni hodują... a gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia pora, będziesz miał potężnego sprzymierzeńca... potężniejszego niż ja i Baloo oraz ci z Gromady, którzy cię kochają. Biegnij po Czerwone Kwiecie! Mówiąc o Czerwonym Kwieciu, Bagheera miała na myśli ogień. Żywioł ten budzi w każdym dzikim zwierzęciu śmiertelną trwogę, przeto żaden z mieszkańców matecznika nie waży się nazwać ognia po imieniu, ale wynajduje tysiące sposobów na jego opisanie. — Czerwone Kwiecie? — zapytał Mowgli. — Aha! Ono zakwita o zmierzchu w ich osadach. Owszem, przyniosę je tutaj. — Tak oto przemawia szczenię ludzkie! — rzekła z dumą Bagheera. — Pamiętaj, że Kwiat ten rośnie w małych doniczkach. Przynieś jedną z nich i zachowaj przy sobie na wypadek potrzeby. — Dobrze! — odrzekł Mowgli. — Już idę! Ale czy jesteś pewna, moja Bagheero — to mówiąc otoczył ramieniem jej wspaniałą szyję i zajrzał w źrenice jej ogromnych oczu — czy jesteś pewna, że wszystko to, o czym mówiłaś, jest naprawdę sprawką Shere Khana? — Na Wyłamaną Kratę, dzięki której odzyskałam wolność! Jestem tego pewna, Mały Bracie! — A zatem — na Byka, który był okupem za mnie! — zapłacę Shere Khanowi wszystko co do joty, a może i z nawiązką! To rzekłszy Mowgli zerwał się z miejsca i oddalił się w wielkich susach. — To człowiek! To człowiek w każdymi calu — odezwała się Bagheera sama do siebie, kładąc się znów na ziemi. — Ha, Shere Khanie! Jak świat światem, nie oglądano łowów nieszczęśliwszych nad to żabołówstwo, które uprawiałeś przed dziesięcioma laty! Mowgli mknął i mknął co sił poprzez knieje, a serce pałało mu w piersi. Gdy dotarł do jaskini, nad ziemią snuła się mgła wieczorna. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał w dolinę. Wilczków młodych nie zastał — jeno Matka Wilczyca spoczywała w głębi jaskini. Słysząc jego głośny oddech, od razu się domyśliła, że jej Żabuchnę nurtuje jakiś niepokój. — Co ci jest, synku? — zapytała. — E, słyszałem jakieś gackowate gadania o Shere Khanie! — krzyknął jej w odpowiedzi. — Dziś nocą będę polował na uprawnych polach! I dał nurka w zarośla, kierując się ku rzece na dnie doliny. Tam zatrzymał się, posłyszawszy wrzawę polującej Wilczej Gromady. W chwilę później do uszu jego doszło pobekiwanie sambhura oraz parsknięcie, świadczące, że poszczuty kozioł zwrócił się ku ścigającym; wówczas rozległy się zapamiętałe, złośliwe wycia młodych wilków: — Akela! Akela! Niech no Samotny Wilk pokaże, co umie! Ustąpić z drogi Naczelnikowi Gromady! Nuże, do dzieła, Akelo! Snadź Samotny Wilk rzucił się na ofiarę i nie dopadł jej, gdyż Mowgli posłyszał głośne kłapnięcie jego szczęk, a następnie poszczekiwanie nieboraka powalonego przez sambhura na ziemię uderzeniem przednich nóg. Chłopak nie czekał dalszego przebiegu walki, lecz puścił się biegiem przed siebie. Wrzawa wilków cichła coraz bardziej, w miarę jak zapuszczał się w głąb uprawnego obszaru, zamieszkanego przez ludzi. — Prawdę mówiła Bagheera — szepnął zziajany, usadowiwszy się na stogu siana pod oknem jakiejś chaty. — Dzień jutrzejszy będzie równie ważny dla mnie, jak i dla Akeli. Przysunął twarz tuż do okna i zapatrzył się w ogień płonący na palenisku. W nocy widział, jak żona człowieka wstawała i za pomocą czarnych bryłek podsycała ognisko. Gdy zaś nastał poranek i wszędy wokoło bieliły się chłodne mgły, obaczył, iż dziecko człowiecze wyciągnęło wiklinowy koszyk, wylepiony wewnątrz gliną, nasypało weń rozżarzonych węgli, ukryło go pod opończą i wyszło na dwór, by wypędzić na paszę krowy zamknięte w oborze. — Więc to tylko tyle? — rzekł Mowgli do siebie. — Jeżeli takie szczeniątko daje sobie z tym radę, to nie ma czego się obawiać! Okrążywszy róg chałupy, zaszedł drogę pastuszkowi, wyjął mu z rąk naczynie i przepadł we mgle, pozostawiając chłopaka wrzeszczącego wniebogłosy z przerażenia. — Ludzie są bardzo podobni do mnie — zauważył Mowgli dmuchając W naczynie, jak to był podpatrzył u wieśniaczki. — Ale to licho jeszcze mi zdechnie, jeżeli mu nie dam czegoś do jedzenia... To mówiąc rzucił garstkę badyli i suchej kory na pastwę czerwonemu żywiołowi. W połowie wzgórza spotkał Bagheerę, na której futrze perliły się lśniące krople rosy. — Akela się poszkapił — oznajmiła mu pantera. — Już w noc ubiegłą zgładzono by go ze świata, gdyby nie to, że wraz z nim chciano sprzątnąć i ciebie. Czatowano na ciebie na szczycie wzgórza. — Przebywałem wśród pól uprawnych. Jestem już gotów! Przypatrz no się! I podniósł pokrywę przyniesionego koszyka z węgielkami. — Byczo! Teraz słuchaj, co ci jeszcze powiem, Widywałam, jak ludzie wtykali w to-to suchą gałąź... i nagle na jej końcu rozkwitało Czerwone Kwiecie. Czy ty się nie lękasz? — Gdzie tam! Czegóż miałbym się lękać? Przypominam sobie teraz (a może mi się tylko śniło), że zanim zostałem wilkiem, nieraz spoczywałem koło Czerwonego Kwiecia... Było mi wówczas tak ciepło i przyjemnie! Cały ów dzień Mowgli przesiedział w jaskini, doglądając ognia i wrzucając doń suche gałązki, by nasycić oczy ich widokiem. W końcu znalazł gałąź, która mogła rozgorzeć dostatecznym płomieniem. Gdy zaś wieczorem przyszedł pod jaskinię Tabaqui i szorstkim tonem oznajmił Mowgliemu, że wezwano go na Skałę Narady, chłopak począł śmiać się tak serdecznie, że Tobaqui, nie wiedząc, co się święci, zbiegł jak niepyszny. Ostatecznie jednak Mowgli, acz zanosząc się od śmiechu, przybył na zebranie. Samotny Wilk Akela leżał obok swego głazu, na znak, że miejsce naczelnika jest opróżnione. Shere Khan całkiem jawnie przechadzał się tam i na powrót wraz z orszakiem łaszących się doń wilków, wypasionych odpadkami jego żywności. Bagheera ułożyła się koło Mowgliego, który kolanami osłonił fajerkę. Gdy wszyscy już się zebrali, pierwszy zabrał głos Shere Khan — do czego nie dopuszczono by za nic w świecie, póki Akela był jeszcze w pełni sił męskich. — On nie ma prawa przemawiać — szepnęła Bagheera. — Powiedz mu to! Ten psubrat się zlęknie! Mowgli zerwał się z miejsca. — Obywatele Wolnego Plemienia! — zawołał. — Odkąd to Shere Khan został naczelnikiem Gromady? Kto pozwolił tygrysowi przewodzić nad nami? — Ponieważ widziałem, że miejsce naczelnika jeszcze jest nie zajęte, i ponieważ proszono mnie, bym przemawiał... — jął tłumaczyć się Shere Khan. — Kto cię prosił? — huknął Mowgli. — Czyż wszyscy tu obecni są szakalami, by łasić się do tego bydłobójcy? Jedynie Gromada ma prawo rozstrzygać sprawę naszego zwierzchnictwa! Rozległy się wrzaski: — Stul pysk, szczeniaku ludzki! — Pozwólcie mu mówić! — On przestrzegał naszych praw! W końcu zagłuszyła wrzawę starszyzna Gromady wołając: — Pozwólcie mówić Zdechłemu Wilkowi! Gdy naczelnik Gromady poszkapi się w łowach, nosi odtąd miano „Zdechłego Wilka" przez resztę — niedługiego zazwyczaj — żywota. Akela z wysiłkiem podniósł łeb sędziwy. — Obywatele Wolnego Plemienia oraz wy, szakale Shere Khana! Przez wiele pór deszczowych i gorących wiodłem was na łowy i w triumfie odprowadzałem was z powrotem. Przez cały ten czas żaden z was nie wpadł w pułapkę ani nie poniósł szwanku na ciele. Teraz nie poszczęściło mi się w łowach. Wszystkim wam wiadomo, jak przygotowano tę zasadzkę na mnie. Wszystkim wiadomo, że chcąc ujawnić moją słabość, kazaliście mi rzucić się na kozła, któregom jeszcze nie wypróbował... Postąpiliście bardzo sprytnie... a teraz macie prawo zabić mnie tutaj, na Skale Narady. Zapytuję was przeto: kto wystąpi, by zadać cios śmiertelny Samotnemu Wilkowi? Albowiem Prawa Dżungli dozwalają mi potykać się z wami w pojedynkę. Zapanowała dłuższa cisza, gdyż żaden z wilków nie śmiał stanąć do śmiertelnej rozprawy z Akela. Naraz rozległ się ryk Shere Khana: — Hej, co tam sobie głowę zaprzątać tym bezzębnym durniem! Toż jemu i tak śmierć pisana! Ale to szczenię ludzkie za długo już przebywa na tym świecie. Obywatele Wolnego Plemienia! Ten szczeniak już od pierwszej chwili swego życia dany mi był na pożarcie. Oddajcie mi go! Dość już tej jego błazenady, tej zabawy w wilkołaka! Już od dziesięciu pór deszczowych nieznośny szczeniak trapi naszą dżunglę. Oddajcie mi go... bo w przeciwnym razie będę polował tu ustawicznie, a dla was nie okroi się z tego ani kosteczka. On jest człowiekiem... człowieczym dziecięciem... a ja go nienawidzę aż do szpiku kości! Wówczas z górą połowa Wilczej Gromady zawyła: — Człowiek! Człowiek! Co tu porabia człowiek pośród nas? Niech się wynosi tam, skąd przyszedł! — ...Żeby podburzył przeciw nam całą ludność wiejską? — huczał Shere Khan. — Nie! Oddajcie go w moje łapy! On jest człowiekiem i żaden z nas nie wydzierży patrzeć mu w oczy! Akela znów podniósł łeb i odezwał się: — On jadał naszą strawę, sypiał z nami, ścigał dla nas zwierzynę. Nie złamał najdrobniejszego przepisu Praw Dżungli. — A należy też pamiętać, że dałam wam byka w okupie za niego! Cena byka nie jest wielka, ale honor Bagheery wart jest tego, by stoczyć choćby zawziętą walkę w jego obronie — ozwała się Bagheera najłagodniejszym głosem, na jaki ją stać było. — Co tam wspominać byka danego w okupie przed dziesięcioma laty! — zawarczała zgraja. — Co nas obchodzą kości sprzed lat dziesięciu? — ... i dana przez was rękojmia? — dorzuciła Bagheera szczerząc białe zębce. — Zaiste! Słusznie was nazwano Wolnym Plemieniem! U was wszystko wolno... wolno nawet nie liczyć się z honorem! — Szczenię ludzkie nie powinno bratać się z Plemionami Dżungli! Oddajcie mi moją własność! — Ono jest naszym bratem, różniącym się od nas jedynie krwią — ciągnął dalej Akela — a wy oto tego brata chcecie zabić? Zaprawdę, zbyt już długo żyłem na tym świecie. Niektórzy z was pożerają bydło, a o innych słyszałem, że za wzorem Shere Khana podchodzą ciemną nocą do wsi i porywają z chat niemowlęta. Wnoszę stąd, że jesteśmy tchórzami... więc też mówią do was jak do tchórzów. Szkoda, że rychło umrę i że moje życie nie przedstawia żadnej wartości... gdyby było inaczej, ofiarowałbym je chętnie w zamian za życie ludzkiego szczenięcia. Jednakże na honor Gromady (o którym, niby o rzeczy błahej, zapomnieliście od chwili, gdy utraciliście wodza!), na honor Gromady obiecuję wam, że jeżeli pozwolicie ludzkiemu szczenięciu odejść, gdzie mu się żywnie podoba, nie wyszczerzę ani jednego zęba przeciwko wam, lecz zginę bez walki. W ten sposób co najmniej trzej członkowie Gromady będą zachowani przy życiu. Więcej uczynić nie potrafię; w każdym razie, o ile się zgodzicie, ocalę was od hańby, jaka spada na tego, kto morduje brata nie ponoszącego względem was żadnej winy... brata przyjętego i wkupionego do Gromady według Praw Dżungli. — On jest człowiekiem — człowiekiem — człowiekiem! — warknęła Gromada i większość wilków skupiła się dokoła Shere Khana, który jął z gniewu wymachiwać ogonem. — Teraz od ciebie wszystko zależy — mruknęła do Mowgliego Bagheera. — Nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak walka. Mowgli stanął na równe nogi, dzierżąc koszyk z węgielkami. Przeciągnął się i ziewnął, chcąc okazać wzgardę wiecującym; atoli w sercu gorzał bólem i wściekłością, nigdy bowiem dotąd wilki taką wilczą mową nie wyraziły mu, jak go nienawidzą. — Słuchajcie, wy...! — krzyknął. — Dość już tego psiego szczekania! Przez całą noc dzisiejszą wypominaliście mi ustawicznie, że jestem człowiekiem. Więc choć, dalibóg, wolałbym być wilkiem i przebywać wśród was do końca życia, uświadomiłem sobie w końcu, że słowa wasze są prawdziwe. Odtąd nie będę nazywał was braćmi, ale psami, sag, jak zwykł nazywać was człowiek. Nie waszą jest rzeczą rozstrzygać, jak macie względem mnie postąpić. Sprawa cała zależy jedynie ode mnie... Chcąc wam ją lepiej wyjaśnić, ja — człowiek — przyniosłem wam odrobinę Czerwonego Kwiecia, którego wy tak się boicie, psy nikczemne! To rzekłszy cisnął na ziemię koszyk. Kilka żarzących się węgli upadło na kępę suchego mchu, która natychmiast zajęła się jasnym ogniem. Na widok wybuchających płomieni całe zgromadzenie rozbiegło się w popłochu. Mowgli wetknął w ogień uschłą gałąź, a gdy jej odrośle poczęły jarzyć się i trzeszczeć, wzniósł tę żagiew i począł wywijać nią ponad głową. Wilki struchlały i w trwodze przypadły do ziemi. — Teraz jesteś ich panem! — rzekła półgłosem Bagheera. — Ocal od śmierci Akelę. On zawsze był ci przyjacielem. Akela, posępne stare wilczysko, który nikogo w życiu nie prosił o zmiłowanie, rzucił błagalne spojrzenie na Mowgliego. Chłopak stał nagi w świetle gorejącej żagwi, rozrzucającej wokoło drżące i chybotliwe cienie, a grzywa czarnych włosów rozwiała mu się groźnie nad karkiem. — Dobrze! — ozwał się Mowgli wodząc dokoła roziskrzonym wzrokiem. — Widzę, że jesteście psubraty! Porzucę was i pójdę do moich współplemieńców... o ile oni istotnie są moimi współplemieńcami. Dżungla jest przede mną zamknięta, winienem zatrzeć W sobie pamięć waszej gwary i obcowania z wami... ale okażę się bardziej wspaniałomyślny od was. Ponieważ byłem waszym bratem, różniącym się od was jedynie krwią, przeto obiecuję wam, że gdy będę człowiekiem i zamieszkam między ludźmi, nie zdradzę was, jak wyście mnie zdradzili, nędznicy! Kopnął nogą ognisko, aż skry rozsypały się wokoło. — Ani ja, ani nikt z moich nie będzie napastował Wilczej Gromady. Ale zanim od was odejdę, muszę wpierw uiścić się z pewnego długu. Podszedł do Shere Khana, wpatrującego się głupowato przymrużonymi oczyma w ogień, i schwycił go za sierść na podgardlu. Bagheera na wszelki wypadek nie odstępowała ani na krok od przyjaciela. — Wstawaj, psubracie! — krzyknął Mowgli. — Wstań, gdy mówi do ciebie człowiek! Jeżeli mnie nie posłuchasz, to ci tą żagwią osmalę futro! Shere Khan złożył potulnie uszy po sobie i przymknął oczy, bo płonąca gałąź mignęła mu tuż przed nosem. — Ten bydłobójca zapowiadał, że zabije mnie wobec waszego Zgromadzenia, ponieważ nie udało mu się zabić mnie, gdym był jeszcze niemowlęciem. Ale my, gdy wyrastamy na dojrzałych ludzi, sprawiamy psom tęgie lanie... tak, o tak, tak, tak! Spróbuj no choć wąsem ruszyć, Lungri, a wpakuję ci Czerwony Kwiat w samą gardziel! To mówiąc tłukł zawzięcie Shere Khana po łbie gałęzią, a tygrys skomlał i skowytał, przejęty śmiertelną trwogą. — Tfu!... A teraz umykaj, oszelmowany leśny kocie! Ale zakarbuj sobie w pamięci, że gdy następnym razem przyjdę, już jako człowiek, na Skałę Narady, głową moją i plecy zdobić będzie skóra Shere Khana!... Posłuchajcie i wy, pozostali! Akela będzie żył i ma prawo chodzić, gdzie mu się podoba. Wy nie odważycie się go zabić... bo ja na to nie pozwolę! Nie myślcie też, że pozwolę wam tu jeszcze siedzieć i bezczelnie wywalać jęzory, jakbyście byli czymś więcej niż psami, które w tej chwili przegonię na cztery wiatry!... Huzia! Huzia!... Płomień na końcu gałęzi rozgorzał oślepiającym blaskiem, a Mowgli siekł na odlew w prawo i w lewo po całym zgromadzeniu. Wilki wśród przeraźliwego wycia zaczęły uciekać — iście jak oparzone — gdyż sypiące się iskry poczęły już tlić się w ich kudłach. W końcu pozostali na placu tylko Akela, Bagheera oraz co najwyżej dziesiątek wilków stojących zawsze wiernie po stronie Mowgliego. A wówczas — ni stąd, ni zowąd — poczęło Mowgliego coś boleć na wnętrzu, jak nie bolało go nigdy dotychczas. Westchnął głęboko i zaszlochał, a łzy pociekły mu po twarzy. — Co to takiego? Co to takiego? — odezwał się sam do siebie. — Nie mogę opuścić dżungli... i sam nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje... Czyżbym już miał umrzeć, Bagheero? — Nie, Mały Bracie! To tylko łzy... spotyka się je nieraz u ludzi... — odpowiedziała Bagheera. — Teraz wiem, że jesteś już człowiekiem, a nie ludzkim szczenięciem. Odtąd już dżungla naprawdę jest zamknięta przed tobą!... To tylko łzy, mój Mowgli... Nic to! Niech sobie płyną! Przeto Mowgli usiadł i płakał rzewnie, jakby mu serce pęknąć miało. Był to pierwszy płacz w jego życiu... — A teraz — odezwał się nagle — pójdę pomiędzy ludzi! Ale wpierw muszę się pożegnać z matką. To rzekłszy podążył do jaskini, gdzie mieszkał Ojciec Wilk z Matką Wilczycą. Przytulił się do jej futra i płakał na cały głos, a wilczęta wtórzyły mu żałosnym wyciem. — Nie zapomnicie o mnie? — spytał Mowgli. — Nigdy, o nigdy, póki tylko będziemy umiały zwęszyć twe ślady — odpowiedziały wilczęta. — Gdy będziesz człowiekiem, przychodź czasami do podnóża naszej góry, byśmy mogły pogwarzyć z tobą; my zaś będziem zachodzić na uprawne pola, by pobawić się z tobą w nocy. — Wracaj rychło! — rzekł Ojciec Wilk. — Wróć do nas jak najrychlej, mądra Żabuchno... bo i matka twoja, i ja jesteśmy już mocno starzy! — Wracaj rychło, synusiu, mój ty mały golasku! — dodała Matka Wilczyca. — Bo przyznam ci się, dziecię człowiecze, żem kochała cię bardziej, niż potrafiłabym kochać rodzone moje szczenięta! — Przyjdę, przyjdę z pewnością — odpowiedział Mowgli — a gdy powrócę, rozścielę skórę Shere Khana na Skale Narady. Nie zapominajcie o mnie! Powiedzcie mieszkańcom dżungli, by nigdy o mnie nie zapominali... Świt począł rozjaśniać niebo, gdy Mowgli samotnie schodził ze zbocza góry, by spotkać się z tajemniczymi istotami, noszącymi miano ludzi. Przypisy Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)